


Sweet But Psycho

by orphan_account



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Female Protagonist, Fluff and Smut, Gay Porn Hard, Gay Sex, Lesbian Sex, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hold me up against the wallGive it 'til I beg, give me some moreMake me bleed, I like it roughLike it rough, rough, roughPush up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh
Relationships: Reyna/Sage (VALORANT)
Kudos: 27





	Sweet But Psycho

_Defend the payload._

Blunt orders, and an insultingly simple mission. Reyna shifted on her stomach, running her fingers against the grip of her rifle. Compared to her usual solitary hunt, this was an outrage. Hours of preparation, after days of intensive research on a target, followed by the delicious rush of elation after the kill was a glass of wine from _Côte de Nuits_. This was a glass of the watered-down swill found in a box. There was no challenge, no rush. Nothing to really make her feel.

Again she had to wonder what was stopping her from taking out the heads of Kingdom and moving on to greener pastures. She knew where they slept; how beautiful would a massacre like that be? To have their own venom turned upon them? It would be nothing less than sheer art.

Of course, that was merely an impulse that would lead to ruin. Reyna did not entertain such nonsense. It would sit in the back of her mind, though, a pleasant thought to mull over. The radio began to crackle on two channels; she tended to one, voice low and clipped.

“Reyna. Status report.”

“Caught a glimpse of the fuckin’ fire guy,” was the snarled reply. Reyna’s sharp inhale was misread as apprehension. “Valorant's here. Tryin’ to flank us.”

Keeping her voice level, Reyna purred, “Let them try. Surely you are more than capable of handling a beast? Come...lead them into my web.”

A grating laugh, followed by a, “Roger, ma’am,” and the radio went dead. Reyna switched to the other channel, the line full of static and the deep bellows of a man. What could one expect from a hacked radio signal? Ah, but she only needed to hear one voice among many. Every muscle began to coil with anticipation as she listened to the one way feed, eyes scanning the rooftops and then down to the back alleys below.

_Show yourself._

A flash of jade green. Over the radio, a giggle.

If she could still feel emotion, Reyna would have likened the full body shudder that wracked her as unexpected elation. The dregs of Valorant were predictable targets, boring at their best and mind-numbingly dull at their worst. To combat quarry like that was an utter waste of her potential. Considering all that had been taken from her to leave more room for said potential, Reyna did not take the insult well.

But Sage, well. Sage was _fun_. Never standing still, creating walls and slowing down their paths. Movement meant everything to Reyna; patience was her greatest weapon. Time was as tangible as water to Sage in contrast, her ability to create Radianite ice through the currents of causality hypnotizing and mindboggling. She was predictable only in what she responded to--injustice and danger to the innocent, how droll--but no chase was the same. Every encounter was something new, something vicious and harrowing. Constantly, she had to learn new ways to position herself, new ways to shoot while on the run, new plans and--God. Utter exhilaration.

Reyna allowed herself to close her eyes at the thought of actually _killing_ her. It would be long, drawn out; days of battle, and toil until they were both weary and spent and had little options left to them. Sage would fall back, forced to retreat; Reyna would allow Sage to think she had done the same. Then she would take aim, wait for the perfect moment. The pull of the trigger would be followed with a breathless laugh; Sage would go down, but not messily, no. No, no.

No gore. Just a clean, quick shot. Reyna would watch the life drain out of her through the scope of her Operator, and whisper as tender a goodbye as someone like her was capable of. Would Sage be facing her? Would she be able to see the lights in her eyes go out? Maybe she’d even get to see that long, slow exhale as Sage succumbed to death’s embrace. _God!_ Another shiver wracked down her spine and Reyna shifted, wetting her lips.

Once she put Sage down, though, she would have to kill Kingdom's best and retreat to somewhere far off and secluded. After Sage, no death would ever, _ever_ compare. She knew on instinct that the kill would change her all over again, down to a cellular level. She’d had quite enough of such drastic changes to her person, though, which was only part of the reason she didn’t devote everything into killing Sage.

Besides, there were other ways to--

The hairs on the back of her neck rose as her body registered the distortion of air, and seconds before Sage said, “What’cha lookin’ at?” Reyna had moved to crouch and slid away, bounding for safety. Sage’s sigh and her bullets followed. Reyna’s heart, sedate as it was, might have sped up for such a pure sound if only because she could simply imagine how she would sound in her death throes. She clicked her radio on.

“I am moving from my position,” she informed the rabble around the payload monotonously. “Try not to die.”

She turned the radio off once more. Maybe the operatives she led would survive; maybe they wouldn’t. It wasn’t her problem anymore. She was an assassin, not a babysitter. Reyna led the chase, somehow managing to keep a step ahead of Sage. Her blood did not rush in her ears, but her muscles were marginally warm from the energy racing through them. Sage always made her feel like this; a degree above frigid. A good chase, a fantastic hunt, could undo even the most hardy of Kingdom's physical conditioning or at least tease at it.

“Where are you going, Reyna?” Sage flashed to run beside her. “Gettin’ cold feet already?”

Reyna swung her rifle up as if to fire, then brought it back. As expected, Sage summoned a wall in front of the perceived storm of bullets, and was rewarded with the butt of her rifle ramming into her diaphragm. Sage stumbled back with a wheeze. Reyna looked over her shoulder.

“Princesa,” she cooed, “cold feet are the only kind I have.”

The banter was a staple in their hunts as well, and a sort of well-hidden, agreed upon sign. If they were both making quips at the other, than they weren’t truly aiming for the kill. Maiming, perhaps, but not a kill. Reyna was all too aware of the why’s. Valorant wanted the contents of the payload, and Reyna needed to be kept busy so that they’d have a fighting chance. Predictable, but she wasn’t going to complain.

Sage grinned. Reyna slid away once again and they continued their hunt. Reyna slipped into a building, went into the center of a spiraling staircase, and throwing herself from handrail to handrail; the ascension was quick and she went to the top floor, darting into what appeared to be a sort of conference room, and slid into a corner. She let a bit of wire slack come free from her pocket and stretched it across the doorframe. A deep breath. Then Sage was barging through the doorway.

Reyna pulled the slack tight. It caught around her ankles and Sage tumbled forward with a curse. Reyna pounced and let the barrel of her rifle kiss the glowing jade green of Sage’s hands, one metal boot pushing the air out of her body.

Sage tensed to slip back into time. Reyna let her see her finger on the trigger.

“Not a move, Cariño,” Reyna said coldly, “or I shoot.”

The healthy flush of exertion had faded from Sage’s face, replaced by the pale pallor of fear. To have no choice but to bear humankind's greatest weakness out and proud...Kingdom would have implanted something stronger deep into her flesh if they’d had her, Reyna noted distantly. Melding cybernetics and hard metals with Sage’s blood and bones, and gifted her with thick, bulletproof armor to keep it all intact. Sage would have been Kingdom's attack dog to Reyna’s executioner.

It was good, then, that Kingdom had never--and _would_ never--get their hands on Sage. For some strange reason, her grip tightened at the idea of Sage broken beneath Kingdom's hands.

 _No_ , she thought to herself. _They will not have her. This is my prey._

“My team’s gonna get the payload,” Sage said at last, voice quivering. “Your mission’s in jeopardy, dear.”

“I could not care less,” Reyna drawled, watching Sage’s eyebrows rise to her hairline. “I have more interesting things to do than watch over children.”

By increments, she shifted the Operator away from the center of Sage’s chest. Instead, it rested against her heart; Sage’s cheeks regained their colour, and now it deepened. Her eyes darted to the gun against her heart, then slowly trailed up. Reyna knew her eyes were on her body, and was mostly unaffected.

 _Mostly?_ Her own eyes flickered to watch Sage pull her bottom lip between her teeth. _Interesting._

“Your aim was to keep me away from the battle.” It was not a question. “Your team knows this.”

“And they’ll find me,” Sage replied with a breathless confidence.

“Will they?” Reyna breathed, and her head tilted as she moved the barrel up. It made a slow, languid journey up the pale column of Sage’s neck, nuzzled her rapid pulse, stroked over the strong cut of her jaw. She ran her tongue over her teeth as she rested the edge against Sage’s bottom lip. A kiss.

“Y-yeah.” Sage’s voice cracked. “All I told’em was that I was goin’ to find you.”

Reyna narrowed her eyes. “How did you know I was going on this mission?”

“I didn’t. Just had a gut feelin’, is all.” Sage didn’t shrivel under the calculating chill of her gaze. “Plus, lots of tall places for a sniper to hang about.”

Reyna felt the chuckle in her throat, a quiet and mocking thing. The barrel of the rifle moved back to the centre of Sage’s chest. “Clever girl.”

“Got my moments,” Sage chirped. “But I got a question while you got me, darlin. What’re you even doin’ here? This is not your style.”

“You presume to know much about my _style_ ,” Reyna said, and she pressed her foot down a little harder. The heel dug in at just the right angle to make lesser creatures squirm, writhe; Sage merely took the increase in pressure with a soft grunt, and stared her in the face.

“I know enough that you won’t kill me,” Sage retorted boldly. “Too easy for you.”

Reyna was half tempted to pull the trigger anyway, just to prove her wrong. The impulse rode her hard and she blinked, moderately surprised with the strain of ignoring the urge. Sage was right, anyway.

“So’s the way I see it,” the girl beneath her heel continued, having the gall to put her hands behind her head with faux nonchalance, “I just gotta keep you here with me till my team nabs the payload.”

Then I’ll leave went unsaid, but it rang in both of their minds. Reyna should have been incensed, insulted, infuriated. Lacking the capacity to feel any of those things, however, left her with only a mild sort of pride in being so quietly manipulated. She hadn’t guessed Sage would have had it in her.

“ _Bravo, Cariño_. You are not usually this astute.”

“Like I said,” Sage giggled, “got my moments.”

Reyna merely hummed, eyeing her up and down. “And you will not assist your team in securing the payload? Even when there is a second squadron of Kingdom's cannon fodder lying in wait for them?”

Sage’s eyes went wide. Reyna laughed again.

“With proper warning, though,” she added silkily, “I do not think they will struggle.”

Sage didn’t move for a moment, and the battle warring within her was glaringly obvious. _Good girl_ , Reyna thought. _Do not trust me without reason._ Of course, that in itself was all a part of the trap.

“Why would you go and help us like that?” Sage’s voice was wary. Reyna simply blinked. “Unless it’s a lie.”

“I’ve no reason to lie. I told you before that the mission means little to me.”

“You don’t care about a lot of things,” Sage argued.

 _Touché_. Reyna pursed her lips in thought. “Then would you prefer a trade, Cariño _?_ I can let you go right now. You can run to your little friends. Make the difference. Or you can warn them now and stay here to keep me entertained. However, should you leave, I will have little choice than to take shots at my enemies.”

“That’s a crock,” Sage hissed. “There’s always a choice!”

“Ah,” Reyna purred, “and you have one to make, don’t you?”

“And what’s stopping me from leaving, then offering you?”

“Because,” Reyna said, very softly, “you would not shoot someone in the back, Cariño.” She added, mockingly, “It’s not your style.”

“Bugger,” Sage huffed. “Fine, fine. Lemme up.”

“Made your choice already, have you?”

“Don’t get all high and mighty on me right now, darlin,” Sage grumbled. “Seriously, lemme up. You trade good info for a good time, yeah?”

“ _Si_ ,” Reyna hummed. She rattled off the locations of Kingdom's own little cavalry. “Two hours’ worth of entertainment. At the least.”

“ _Two hours?!_ ”

“Kingdom really wants that payload,” Reyna sighed. “Not enough to ensure they hired more than street thugs and bodies, though.”

After a moment she removed her foot and took a generous step back. Sage blinked to her feet, raising one gauntlet to her lips, fiddling with hidden switches and buttons. Reyna sauntered to a long-abandoned chair, taking a seat. Crossing one leg over the other, rifle held over her lap, she watched Sage pace around the room while grumbling. Finally she made contact, a Swede's roar half worry, half emotion. Disgusting.

“Sage! Where are you?!”

“Uh, I’m--” Sage looked to Reyna, and she held a finger over her lips. “--I’m on Reyna’s trail.”

“She really is here?! Put out your distress signal, Killjoy will be with you shortly--”

“Nope, no, no need! Got it all under control, brother,” Sage sputtered. “Seriously, big guy, I’m bein’ careful.”

Reyna snorted. Sage shot her a heated glare and drew a hand over her throat.

“You don’t have a careful bone in your body, Kimur.” The sound of rapid gunfire came over the line, followed by another bellow.

“Right, okay, news!” Sage shouted to be heard above the clamor. “Kingdom's got backup, and it’s big! I’ll keep Reyna outta your skies, but the rest is gonna be up to you.” Sage repeated the coordinates, adding, “Careful out there, Breach. Can’t lose you, brother.”

“You be careful too. The minute, and I mean the minute you need help--”

“Got a distress beacon for a reason!” Sage hurried. “Gotta go! Can’t lose sight of her!”

She ended the call with a sigh, and then--to Reyna’s absolute surprise--disabled her powers altogether. Sage set her weapons on the conference table and stepped back. Reyna was not too proud to admit that she stared, uncomprehending. Then it clicked, and she felt a laugh bubble in her throat. It quietly shook her to realize that only Sage could make her really laugh--whether in disdain, mockery, or disbelief.

“Ah, Cariño, is that part of our deal? For us both to be without weapons?” Reyna stroked her rifle like a cat. She debated the idea of it, and recognized that Sage was too full of honour to kill her unarmed. She set her rifle upon the table as well, reverent, and stood.

Sage didn’t have to know about the knife tucked into a compartment in her leg, or the venomous capsules hidden behind false teeth. Reyna was never truly disarmed, and would never allow herself to be; all Sage would get would be her rifle, and even that was like leaving behind a limb. She had such few things to truly call her own, and was viciously territorial of what little she did possess.

So why could she lay aside a weapon, even though she was in the same room as an enemy? The tattered remains of Delilah, a ghost that lingered in her psyche, told her so very little and none of it related to Sage anyway, so it couldn’t have been a past connection. Added to that, Sage herself never gave any indication that she was looking for Delilah in Reyna’s skin.

“So,” Sage said, breaking the silence between them. “Two hours, yeah?”

Reyna’s stomach roiled. Emotions were a foreign entity to her; physicality, however, was not. Hunger was a gargoyle perched on her shoulders, claws digging in deep; for food, for sensation, for blood. It drove her now, raking talons down her back. Reyna didn’t speak as she approached. Sage reacted as if she was on the attack; she swallowed hard, and took a step back. Then another, and another, until her back was against the glass of the window and Reyna had her caged against it.

She didn’t flinch as Reyna raised a hand to her face. She did shut her eyes as her glasses were removed and tossed aside with a flick of the wrist. Reyna couldn’t make out the expression on her face, now so much more open without the ridiculous eyewear. She looked younger, softer, vibrant like a fresh painting. Her breathing went shallow, Reyna noted.

“What are you doing, Reyna?” It was a short breath, a whisper.

“Entertaining myself,” Reyna replied. She was ashamed as she actually hesitated before she allowed her fingertips to press against Sage’s cheek. The warmth was scalding. Blood was pooled just beneath the skin, a ruddy blotch. Reyna’s ‘normal’ had always been the cold, the hollow cage of her chest, the coldness of poor circulation, but grazing the backs of her fingers along the fine bone structure of Sage’s face made it seem...almost alien. In the abstract, she had always known that her physiology was not natural. She’d just never been close enough to see the contrast.

If she had thought Sage would be still for this, she was mistaken. Sage fidgeted in little ways, eyes fluttering. Her mouth opened and closed constantly, as if she wanted to speak but lost the words--or her nerve--before she could let them fly.

Reyna cupped her neck, her palm against the column of her throat. She didn’t squeeze, didn’t put any pressure. She wasn’t even sure why she’d done in the first place. Sage shuddered underneath her touch, and let out a slow breath.

“Feels nice,” Sage mumbled.

“I am not too cold?” She had meant the question to be said mockingly, but there was a strange inflection to her words that Reyna had never noticed before.

“Nah, nah. You’re fine.” Sage’s bangs fell in her face and she huffed. Reyna found herself pushing the ebony-coloured fringe away, almost startled at the silky feeling.

Reyna paused. Raised her gloves to release it from her hands, and set it on the ground before she tangled both hands in Sage’s hair. Sage made a startled noise that was soon swallowed by something like a moan, eyes closing in bliss. Why? Did it feel that good? Reyna had never had someone’s hands in her hair before. Perhaps Delilah had allowed her partners to touch her so intimately, but like many things about the woman, the very thought disgusted her. Such casual contact, such intimacy, had never made sense to her. Until...

Reyna stared hard, even as she dragged the tips of her fingers against the girl’s scalp, felt her thick hair running against her palms and through the spaces of her digits. Her hands went still, cupping the back of Sage’s head. When Sage peeled open her eyes, they were glassy.

“What--?”

Hunger roared chaos in her chest. Reyna gripped her skull and dragged her in. Sage squeaked against her mouth, and Reyna went as still as death as she felt Sage grip at her waist. Both of their eyes were open, the contact intense. The venom capsules in the back of her mouth reminded her that all it would take was a hard bite, and Sage wouldn’t be able to heal fast enough.

It wasn’t until Sage’s hands went slack, merely resting instead of clawing, that Reyna felt herself relax. The kiss went from painfully chaste to something less. Sage’s eyes fluttered shut.

It couldn’t have been pleasant, really. Her lips were dry, and cold; Sage’s were chapped and warm. It was like kissing the sun, nearly burning her to the bone. But still Sage melted against her, lips moving against her own with a sure familiarity. A good kisser. Must have had a lot of practice.

Reyna pulled back a fraction. Actual anger nipped at her at the thought. No, not anger--not intense enough--but something. Something ugly, something with teeth.

 _Ah_ , she realized. _Jealousy._

She wet her lips and kissed her again. It was even...better, somehow. She still didn’t close her eyes--she didn’t trust Sage enough and was frankly a little insulted that Sage didn’t share the same caution--but she recognized the beginnings of a dance. Delilah had been a dancer, hadn’t she? Was there some muscle memory involved?

The blistering swipe of a tongue against her bottom lip had her inhaling sharply, fingers clawing into the back of Sage’s head. After a heartbeat--and several of Sage’s own--she parted her lips and allowed the contact. Sage tasted like faint mint and the artificial tang of an energy drink. Above all she was warm, scalding like rich coffee; Reyna felt a rush of victory when Sage moaned into her mouth, stifling another tense reaction when she began to move them up and down her waist and sides. Eventually, though, it grew to be too much; her skin felt pinched and wrong, Sage’s hands like sandpaper reaching through the layer of her suit.

“Stop,” she ordered. Reyna barely recognized her own voice; it was rough and an octave lower, her accent thicker. “Hands off of me.”

Sage snatched her hands away like she had been burned. “Wha, ah, sorry!” She panted like an animal, lips shiny and swollen from kissing; Reyna felt the heat in her own and marvelled at it. “Didn’t--think entertainment was snoggin’. Two hours of this, huh? Sign me up.”

Snogging. Reyna sneered at the term.

“That face mean we’re gonna stop?” Sage actually pouted. “Damn, I--damn. Fair enough.”

“I--” Reyna had never been at such a loss for words before. She struggled with what she wanted to say, and settled on, “I cannot feel your hands on me. Turn around, hands on the glass.”

Sage hesitated, her brows drawing together. Ah, there was that caution. _Good girl._

“What if I just…” Sage shifted, putting both hands behind at the small of her back and pressed her weight against them, essentially trapping herself. “There we go! No touchin’ you, yeah?”

“No.” Reyna dragged her fingers against Sage’s pulse, felt the fluttering life rushing beneath her skin. “Not...yet.”

Humour flashed across Sage’s face; expectation, too. “Yet?”

“I will not repeat myself,” Reyna said. She laid both hands on Sage’s face and kissed her again, licked her way in. Sage groaned into her kiss and Reyna watched the muscles in her forearms go tense with the effort of self-restraint. It was the first time she’d ever seen Sage actually use any self-control and somehow the idea that she was exercising it for Reyna’s comfort was arresting.

Sage was gasping against her mouth when she broke the kiss to breathe, a bead of sweat trailing down her cheek. “Hell, love,” she wheezed, “Bit more of those and I’ll be dead on the floor.”

“Mm, cariño, you say that like it would be a detriment.” At Sage’s startled look, Reyna frowned. “What? It was a jest. I don’t want you dead from my tongue.”

“That makes one of us,” Sage mumbled, then went red at Reyna’s sharply arched brow. “Fuck, I mean--kiss me again. Shut me up.”

“You want my kiss?” She rad the pad of her finger along Sage’s flushed lip. “You want me to kill you, cariño _?_ ”

The words crawled down her spine. Reyna was not versed in the art of torture, had never heard anyone crave her art. For Sage, of all people, to ask--she felt too big for her skin, her nerves tingling with pain that nearly bordered on pleasure. She felt heavy, solid, anchored; it was like the rush of death, only magnified and enhanced, lingering.

Reyna’s mouth was dry, of all things.

“In like,” Sage stammered, “a purely metaphorical sense? Save for the kissin’ part. Would bloody love that, honestly.”

“So greedy,” Reyna whispered.

She grabbed a fistful of silky hair and wrenched Sage’s head back; the girl in her grasp let out a shocked cry, but didn’t release her own hands. Reyna rewarded her with a cold kiss against her fluttering pulse, dragging her teeth and tasting her heartbeat. Her eyes fluttered; Sage tasted like sweat and skin and heat. She wanted to sink her teeth in deep until she drew blood, until Sage flooded her mouth and choked her with fire. She would die from the inferno, Reyna realized, but Sage would die with her.

 _God._ She wanted to tear her open and crawl inside. She wanted the grave to consume them both. She wanted--wanted to--

“--fuck you,” Reyna whispered against bruised skin.

“What’d--I--even do,” Sage whined, writhing against her, against the glass.

Reyna pressed both hands against the window and pulled back. Sage panted, her arms shaking from strain. A tremor pulsed through her body, weakening her legs; appalled at herself and desperately hungry for more of the feeling, Reyna let the joints of her prosthetic knees lock up for support. Her heart was still a tortoise compared to the hare pounding in Sage’s chest, but her entire body hummed. The uncomfortable prickles in her limbs came in waves, now. Reyna felt actual sweat between her breasts, and just beneath her helmet.

She was removing the headpiece without a second thought, dropping it next to her gloves. She was impatient.

“I want--” The words clogged in her throat and Reyna shook her head, grinding her teeth. “I want to fuck you.”

“Oh.” Sage’s voice was a thin whip of a thing. “Wait, hold on, what? For, for real?”

“ _Si_ ,” Reyna answered brusquely.

“I mean--right here? There’s a bloody window and everything!”

“ _Si_.”

“Don’t you ‘see’ me!” Sage was flushed to her ears, the tempting red spilling down to her neck. It only highlighted the purple silhouettes of Reyna’s teeth that had been left behind, which made something in her purr with satisfaction. “You an exhibitionist, dear? Didn’t think you were the type!”

Reyna grabbed her hips, pressing against the tops of her thighs with the heels of her hands. Sage drew in a sharp breath, but she did not say stop. She shivered, and licked her lips, and her eyes--black and flecked in purple--were swallowed by the dark circle of her iris, but she did not say stop. She bit her lip and warred with herself, shifting on her feet--

But she did not say stop.

Reyna would wait it out if she had to. She could find her patience again. Leashing her hunger she stared forward, barely blinking. She wanted to see the moment of surrender, when Sage consented. Had to see it. Craved it.

“Oh, fuck,” Sage breathed at last, and swallowed. “Reyna…”

 _Bliss_. Her hands wrenched up, moving behind Sage and taking her wrists, smoothing over Sage’s shaking hands. She forced them apart, coaxed Sage to bring her arms around, and released her hands.

“Undress,” Reyna ordered, voice clipped.

“You could be nicer about it, Reyna,” Sage snarked. Her humor vanished in a startled yelp when Reyna cupped her between her legs, and none too gently at that. “ _Fuckin’ hell--_ ”

“I can fuck you through your clothes,” Reyna hissed against her ear, “or I can fuck you under them. Either way, cariño _._ ”

“J-just, give me a moment, I--” Sage shifted, fumbling at the straps over her body. Quick, practiced movements soon had most of the straps gone. Reyna supposed she could have helped, and did so by pressing close, digging her nails into Sage’s lower back. It drew a curse from Sage, a helpless arch of her back, and suddenly there was no distance left between them.

The last buckle came free. The hunger had turned into a bone-deep ache that radiated through the whole of her being. Reyna grabbed at Sage’s hair again, biting at her lip. Sage whined, and Reyna hear the slap of flesh against glass; she caught Sage pressing both of her hands behind her, still struggling not to touch her. Reyna solved it by dragging her hands back and to her chest.

She supposed it felt...nice. Sage seemed to think so, her breath wooshing out of her mouth with a startled little _fuck._ People and their reaction to her breasts were always quite amusing to watch; to Reyna, it was just flesh. Most physical sensation was dulled--helped with the whole pain threshold--so the hesitant, careful kneading only prompted a roll of her eyes. The pins and prickles seemed to have moved on, which Reyna was thankful for.

An explosion shook the walls. Sage froze, her flush turning her the color of a raw beet. She snatched her hands away with a whispered hiss, just as a barrage of explosions seemed to rock the foundation. Not in the building, Reyna deduced; she caught a glimpse of blue in the distance. That was callsign ‘Raze’, wasn’t it--ah, and there was ‘Skye’, standing just above her, a beam of green light feeding into the body of Raze. They lingered in the air before vanishing into the streets below, no doubt to begin a true siege against Kingdom.

“What was I thinking,“ Sage hissed. “We can’t--anyone can just catch a look and--”

Reyna cupped between her legs again, and curled her fingers against neon lycra. Sage sputtered a moan and bucked her hips. She did not stay stop, Reyna noticed. Her hands reached out and rested against Reyna’s shoulders, gripping tightly.

“I wonder what I will find beneath this,” Reyna whispered. “Will you be wet for me, cariño _?_ ”

“I-I--this ain’t the least bit fair, you--”

Reyna slid her free hand up, relieved to feel that Sage did not wear a suit, just high waisted leggings and a bodysuit. Her fingers traced the hem, then just higher still, vanishing beneath Sage’s bodysuit. She inhaled when she grazed bare skin.

“No shirt?” Her voice was rough. “Bold, aren’t we? If I could reach your chest, would I find a _brassière_? Or did you go without that, as well?”

“Not like I’m achin’ for the support,” Sage quipped back raggedly. “I’m streamlined, darlin, don’t really need one.”

Something inside of her clenched. Reyna made a thoughtful noise in the back of her throat and the clawing hand against Sage’s crotch turned more exploratory, brushing against the seam of her thighs. Either Sage liked stringy underwear, or she went without that as well; either way, Reyna couldn’t deny the shocking thrill that raced up her spine. She couldn’t remove the jacket, not with that stupid harness in the way, but she could have Sage mostly naked in seconds.

She moved her hands to the hem of her leggings, and slid the tips beneath. “I take these off, and I will be upon you, cariño _._ ”

Sage looked back. Reyna watched the muscles in her jaw flexed as she literally chewed on the idea, and couldn’t help herself from dipping her head to graze her teeth against the charming helix piercings in Sage’s ear. Sage shuddered against her, breath fogging the glass, before she gasped.

“You only live once, right?” Sage arched her back. “Fuck. Fuck it.”

Reyna heard a growl leave her throat, felt it scrape its way past her teeth; she yanked down on the hem of Sage’s leggings, nearly clawing it off. Sage squirmed, the scrape and squeak of bare skin and metal on glass echoing inside of her skull. It was visceral, damning. She shouldn’t have been capable of this. Reyna stopped thinking around the time she got her hands on Sage’s thighs again, now bare.

If her cheeks had been burning, then the bare, soft skin of her thighs were like the barrel of a gun after five minutes of constant fire. Reyna reveled in it, dug her nails in hard enough to leave marks. Sage yelped, gripped at her shoulders, and pulled her into a sloppy kiss. Reyna let her in, and turned her fingers inward.

At first, it was just messy curls, coarse and textured. When Reyna probed further she found they grew damp. Sage was a molten furnace, slick and dripping. She was soft and pliant, Sage’s moan caught in the back of Reyna’s throat. She swallowed it down to keep it, hoard it like dragon gold. She alternated with spreading Sage’s lips and cautious exploration. A hoarse sound ripped from her chest when she found Sage’s clit; Reyna was startled that it had come from her to begin with.

“I suppose that answers my question,” Reyna grated.

“Oh, god,” Sage whimpered. “Wi… _Reynam-mak…_ ”

“Cariño, how long have you been aching for me?” Reyna clicked her tongue. Another explosion from outside; Reyna looked down and saw the brawl spilling into the streets below. She paid it little mind, adjusting the joints of her prosthetics to support the both of them; Sage’s leggings were trapped around her knees. “When I kissed you? When I had my hands in your hair?”

A choked groan. “Give yourself credit,” Sage managed, her accent mangling the words in her pleasure. “Been way earlier than...fuck, c-circles, circles.”

Reyna made circles.

“Ah,” she breathed, one arm propped above Sage’s head. “Perhaps when I had my gun to your lips?”

A short, startled groan and Sage rocked her hips, her breathing deep and heavy. Danger was an aphrodisiac then. Something to keep in mind. Reyna laughed darkly, and the tip of a finger slid against the source of all that blistering heat. Sage nodded, grabbing at her neck. Reyna inhaled and sank it in, shuddering when Sage took her to the knuckle.

“What a good girl,” she purred against Sage’s cheek. “You called me an exhibitionist before, didn’t you? Hm? What about you, sweet girl. Begging for more even when the fight is just outside?”

Sage drew in a sharp, shaking breath. “Oh, fuck!”

Reyna rewarded her with a second finger, found it sinking in just as easily. Sage squeezed her neck, clenched around her fingers.

“All it would take is someone looking up, cariño,” Reyna rasped. “Just one person. Maybe one of your fliers, soaring high to slaughter their opposition. What would they think of you, if they turned their heads and saw you letting me fuck you like this?”

“They’d--” Sage groaned. “--Probably be really fuckin’ jealous! Know I’d be.”

“You have no shame,” Reyna said, edging on giddy. Sage was no meek little flower; she had steel in her spine. It thrilled her. Reyna slid a third finger in on her next thrust, heard Sage shout with delight, her nails scoring hot, blistering lines across the spider against her shoulder blades.. “Cariño, you’re soaking my hand.”

“I’d drench it if you didn’t forget my clit,” Sage snapped. Reyna laughed at the audacity, but she stroked against Sage with the pad of her thumb. Whining, whimpering; her wrist faintly ached from the angle but Reyna pushed the annoyance to the back of her mind, sucking more bruises against Sage’s mangled neck.

All at once she was aware of the changes in herself; emotions simmered beneath thinning ice. Her heart pounded as best it could. Her cooled blood rampaged through her veins, leaving prickling tingles with each surge. Reyna panted, sweat sliding down her neck. She felt raw, animal. It was barbaric, humiliating; she hated it. She might have loved it.

“Four.” Reyna snarled. “Can you take four?”

Sage nearly wailed. “Won’t know till--we-- _try, oh, fuck me yes--_ ”

It was snug, only allowing for shallow thrusts. Reyna rolled her thumb around her clit harder, faster; Sage twisted and bucked in between the glass and herself, half giggling, half gasping. English fled from Reyna’s tongue as she stared at Sage, at her bangs plastered to her flushed and freckled cheeks. She wore lust well, at least. At least she didn’t know Spanish.

“ _You are mine_ ,” Reyna hissed between her teeth. “ _I’ll chase you down to the ends of the earth. I’ll kill you. I’ll ruin you. I won’t let anyone hurt you._ ”

It was as close to love as she could get.

Sage thrashed and Reyna felt her clench hard before she threw her head back, shouting. She bucked onto Reyna’s fingers once, twice, straining before she relaxed with a half sob. Reyna took care as she pulled her hand away, too breathless to be amused when Sage sank to her knees, jelly limbed and radiating with afterglow. Sage pressed her forehead against Reyna’s thigh; Reyna twitched at the touch, struggling to catch her breath.

“Was it as good for you as it was for me?” Sage gave her a loopy grin. Reyna couldn’t speak. The heaviness, the hunger, was still crushing down on her. “Reyna? You alright?”

Sage reached up a hand, and ghosted her fingers against the lights on Reyna’s torso. Her stomach twitched and she sucked in a ragged breath. Sage flashed a jade green, vibrating in place, and looked somewhat more put together; she hadn’t fixed her leggings but her eyes were clearer, brighter. More focused.

“Scratch my back an’ I scratch yours, yeah?”

“You will be disappointed,” Reyna panted as Sage found the zipper, started to draw it down. “Kingdom's precise, biological restructuring--left little in the way of, of--”

She looked down when Sage swore. Only her knees locking with a solid click stopped her from collapsing. There was a sheen on her inner thighs, and now that there was a little more give in her suit, Reyna was aware of a heavy pulse thundering between her legs.

“Holy shit,” Sage whispered. Reyna was inclined to agree. Then Sage kissed her, and the sound that left her was embarrassingly soft, delicate. It was a sound that Delilah would make and it offended her beyond belief. Still her hips twitched forward; Sage’s hands slid up the backs of her thighs, cupped her ass, pulled her to her mouth.

She moaned, a guttural sound. Gunfire was a distant noise in the back of her mind; she stared down at the chaos unfolding below. Overwatch’s agents had indeed secured the payload, and were...oh, dear. They were escorting it into the garage of the building. Or trying to; Kingdom was making a last ditch effort to subdue them, guns blazing. Someone--’Raze’--went down and then returned back in a blinding flash of green light.

Then Sage’s mouth slid around her in a lewd kiss, and Reyna stopped caring. Let them see, she decided, and laughed blissfully at it.

_Let them see her on her knees. Let them see that she’s mine. Let them see that I’m…_

She raised wet, sticky fingers to her lips as an afterthought. She tasted arousal and intimacy, a rich, spicy wine that lingered. Sage must have noticed because she let out a groan against Reyna’s flesh, and the vibrations made her back arch. It didn’t take long. This was also something Sage had experience in, clearly. That, or Reyna supposed it was the lack of experience she herself possessed.

The orgasm was, in a way, life-changing. Her body snapped tight as she tangled her fingers in Sage’s hair, rolled her hips, let her head fall back. She did not yell, or scream; it was a short, strangled gasp of air, then a long and slow exhale as fire rampaged in her. It was like a kill. It was life.

Sage leaned back on her haunches when it was through, licking her lips. Slick coated down her chin, which was thoroughly embarrassing. Sage wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

“So,” she began, voice quiet, “what now?”

Reyna glanced out of the window. Nodded. She gathered up her helmet and her gloves with shaking hands, replacing them. A syringe lay hidden by the wrist. Reyna extracted it, put the needle into the inside of her neck, and released. At once, the overwhelming heat was replaced by cold--more for her body’s sake than her mind, as she’d already made her choice--and as an afterthought, she zipped up her suit. The wetness that lingered between her legs was distracting and made her crave a shower, but it wasn’t completely unbearable. The sweat took some getting used to, though.

“Reyna?” Sage’s voice hitched with something like fear.

“Move away from the window,” Reyna ordered without emotion, retrieving her rifle from the table. “And compose yourself. All eyes will be on this window soon and I do not think you’ll be keen to show them so much of you.”

“O-oi,” Sage stammered, yanking up her leggings and rushing with the straps. Another flash of jade green and she was put together, as best as she could be. “What’s this all about? Hey? What are you--”

Reyna kicked out the glass of the window with a robotic leg, took aim, and fired. The first Kingdom agent dropped dead before he could clobber ‘Skye’ with his gun. The second slumped over before he could fire a bullet in the Swede's direction. Reyna chose her third shot to hit a grenade strapped to one unfortunate woman’s thigh, and the violent explosion claimed seven more in its blaze.

“You’re,” Sage gaped. “You’re _helping_ us?”

“It’s like you always say. My power does not end. Ask for aid and you shall receive it.,” Reyna mocked. “Well, I've come to think that it's my time to do so, cariño.“

“Just like--like that?” Sage broke into a broad grin. “Was I that good of a lay?”

“No,” Reyna lied easily. “But you were entertaining, which is more than I can say for Kingdom.”

“...Y’know what, I’ll take it.” Sage blinked to the table, and her glasses were back on her head. “Well, darlin? How do I look? Composed?”

Reyna looked her over. Her neck was covered in a mix of angry red and blotchy purple, bruised and stinging. The straps around her legs were crooked and clearly put on in a hurry. Her hair was tousled and clearly spoke of having someone’s hand in it twice over. She looked fresh out of a fuck.

“Perfect,” Reyna said tonelessly. “Tell your team not to shoot me full of--”

Sage went on her tip toes, stole a quick kiss, and was out the door before the last word.

“Lead.” Reyna blinked slowly, felt her lips curl, and turned her attention back to the fight. There would be weeks spent in custody, perhaps interrogation if Valorant was feeling particularly angry.

She could hardly wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Music I listened to on this chapter:  
> Justin Timberlake, Timbaland - SexyBack  
> Maroon 5 - Animals  
> Ariana Grande - Dangerous Woman  
> Rosenfeld - Do It for Me


End file.
